


Memories

by xxitisbluexx



Series: The Pack Survives [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxitisbluexx/pseuds/xxitisbluexx
Summary: [Arya podía sentir la mirada de Jon, se clavaba en ella de la misma forma en que la espada de Sandor Clegane atravesó a Beric Dondarrion, pero no tenía el valor para levantar su vista]...[Había huido de Cersei, de La Montaña, de La Hermandad y del Perro; y ahora estaba huyendo de Jon]





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Este capítulo es mucho más corto que los demás. Tenía pensado algo diferente, y mientras lo escribía me di cuenta de que las dos ideas que tenía para el cap, no se relacionaban mucho, entonces decidí separarlas. Esa es la razón por la que actualicé en 24 horas, en ves de tomarme varios días como ya había anunciado.
> 
> Conclusión: el próximo capítulo será la idea que originalmente iba a ir junto con este, y obviamente será contada desde el POV de Arya.

En el momento en que vio el blanco de madera y paja, Arya se acercó con una sonrisa al patio principal del castillo. Con el arco en la mano, tomó una distancia de varios metros y se preparó para disparar.  
Años atrás, ella habría sostenido el arco por una hora si así fuese necesario, con tal de apuntar al centro del objetivo. Pero tuvo a los mejores maestros que pudo pedir en el arte de la guerra, y ahora sus habilidades habían mejorado.

_"—Nunca sostengas el arco, nunca apuntes —las palabras de Anguy resonaban en su cabeza—. Tu ojo debe conocer el destino de la flecha, es lo único que importa. Confía en ti misma pequeña dama, y ve más allá."_

Arya levantó el arco y un segundo después, la flecha impactó con el centro del objetivo. Volvió a repetirlo, una y otra vez, hasta que había clavado un total de cinco flechas, todas en el mismo lugar. Ella sonrió levemente, mientras en su mente recordaba la primera vez que lo hizo. No era más que una niña de ocho, y ese día Bran había dejado su arco olvidado, cansado de practicar. Sabía que era algo que no estaba permitido, en contra de las reglas.

_"—Las únicas armas que debe manejar una mujer, son los artes del canto, el baile y la poesía —su Septa le había dicho en una ocasión—. Las espadas deben blandirlas los hombres, y solo ellos."_

Pero a ella no le importaba, así que había tomado el arco, dispuesta a romper las reglas. Le llevó bastante tiempo, casi toda la tarde, hasta que finalmente la flecha se clavó en el blanco. Entonces, los aplausos sonaron y al voltear su vista, observó a su padre, quien había sido testigo de todo, mirándola con una sonrisa de orgullo. Y fue ahí que lo supo, ella no estaba errada al hacer aquello, eran las reglas las que estaban mal, las que debían ser cambiadas.

Ahora esa escena parecía muy lejana, un recuerdo tan borroso que amenazaba con desaparecer en cualquier momento.

El semblante de Arya volvió a ser serio en un segundo. Dejó el arco a un lado, y solamente dio dos pasos cuando lo escuchó. Los aplausos volvieron a sonar, y su corazón dio un salto. Esta vez, cuando ella volteó la vista, era Jon quien la observaba, y llevaba la misma sonrisa de orgullo que su padre le había dado en esa ocasión. Arya no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras él se acercaba a su lado.

—Te has vuelto muy buena en eso —Jon comentó.  
—Tuve un buen maestro, que me enseñó un par de trucos —ella respondió, con la imagen del joven pecoso en su cabeza.  
Sus palabras parecieron ser suficientes para despertar la intriga de su hermano, quien ahora la miraba con una leve sonrisa, alzando una ceja.  
—Un maestro… —él repitió— ¿Quién es?  
—No importa ya —Arya susurró, y su sonrisa volvió a desaparecer en ese segundo—. No he vuelto a saber de él, es muy probable que esté muerto.  
Entonces, un silencio incómodo reinó entre ambos, silencio que Jon rompió luego de varios segundos.  
—También tuve a una persona que me enseñó a mejorar mis habilidades con el arco —él confesó—. Está muerta ahora. Murió hace mucho tiempo, eso lo sé.

No dijo nada más, pero Arya sabía por la mirada de dolor en su rostro que había sido alguien muy importante para su hermano, y que su muerte le oscureció el corazón, de la misma forma que presenciar la boda roja y ver a Robb decapitado, con la cabeza de su lobo huargo cocida a él, le oscureció el suyo.  
—Valar Morghulis —ella susurró, en un tono tan bajo que casi parecía que estaba de nuevo en Harrenhal, sirviendo a Lord Tywin de día, y repasando su nombre en su lista por las noches, tomando precauciones para que nadie más la oyera.  
Pero Jon sí la oyó, y la mueca de sorpresa en su rostro anunciaba que no iba a dejar pasar el tema.  
—Parece que no solo has aprendido a usar el arco y blandir una espada —inquirió—. Puedes hablar Alto Valyrio.

La imagen de Jaqen H'ghar golpeó a Arya con tanta fuerza que la obligó a soltar un suspiro. Jaqen, el lorathi que había conocido en su camino al Muro, el ejecutor que le prometió tomar tres vidas para ella, y la convirtió en el Fantasma de Harrenhal; quien le había devuelto la valentía, y le regaló esa moneda de hierro que sostuvo en sus manos tantas veces, admirándola por las noches, luego de recitar su lista de nombres; el hombre que le enseñó su primer frase en Alto Valyrio, y le dio la promesa de poder volver a verse una vez más –y junto con ella– la sensación de pertenecer a un lugar, a Braavos, incluso cuando su verdadero hogar había desaparecido. Jaqen, su maestro, quien se encargó de entrenarla para ser  _nadie_ , cuando de nada le valía seguir siendo Arya Stark; el asesino más perfecto que alguna vez conoció, quien vio en ella algo –quizás una chispa de todo el odio que llevaba dentro–, y le ofreció la oportunidad de entregar los nombres que susurraba por la noche, al Dios de la Muerte. Jaqen, quien la había ayudado a convertirse en lo que era ahora –una mujer que tenía olor a sangre, mucho antes de que su primer sangrado de luna aparezca–, quien le enseñó a servir a La Muerte, y a obrar en su nombre; quien le dio el conocimiento que ella usó para vengar a su familia, y matar a todos aquellos que alguna vez habían dañado a un lobo. Jaqen, el hombre sin rostro que le dio dos oportunidades para convertirse en una de ellos, y a quien no le tembló la voz al ordenar su muerte, cuando falló una tercera vez.

«Jaqen es mi salvador, y mi verdugo a la vez. Es las dos caras de la misma moneda.»

—Antes de regresar al Norte, pasé varios años en Braavos —Arya nunca había hablado de lo que vivió, pero las palabras escaparon de su boca como si necesitara una liberación inmediata—. Allí conocí a una niña que me enseñó a hablar su lengua. El idioma braavosi es una variante del Alto Valyrio, aunque cada una de las nueve Ciudades Libres tiene su propio dialecto.  
Ella sabía que su hermano estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en ocultar su deseo de conocer su pasado, pero aun así se percató de la emoción que portaban sus ojos.

«Nada bueno saldrá de esto —pensó—. Jon comenzará a hacerme preguntas, y solo hay dos respuestas posibles: sangre y muerte.»

— ¿Y que pasó con esa niña? —su hermano preguntó, y Arya terminó de arrepentirse por completo.

«Está muerta ahora. La Muerte reclamó a una de las dos, y yo obedecí —su mente respondió, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su estómago, y revivía el dolor de las puñaladas—. No tenía nombre, pero sí un rostro, y eso fue lo que ofrecí. Lo arranqué de su cuerpo, y lo colgué en el salón de los rostros, junto a los demás.»

Arya podía sentir la mirada de Jon, se clavaba en ella de la misma forma en que la espada de Sandor Clegane atravesó a Beric Dondarrion, pero no tenía el valor para levantar su vista. Así que dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos, haciendo oídos sordos a su hermano, quien llamaba una y otra vez su nombre. Había huido de Cersei, de La Montaña, de La Hermandad y del Perro; y ahora estaba huyendo de Jon, la persona que más soñaba con volver a ver.  
Tan solo logró alejarse un par de metros, cuando la mano de su hermano rodeó su muñeca, deteniéndola.

—Lo prometiste —Arya volteó, pero seguía sin mirarlo—. Prometiste esperarme a que estuviera lista para contarte mi historia.  
—Lo hice, y voy a respetarlo —la voz de Jon se oyó tan suave, que le dio el valor para subir su mirada hacia él—. Pero quiero que sepas que nada, absolutamente nada de lo que me digas, me hará quererte menos. Incluso si tu historia está llena de traiciones, voy a aceptarla, porque es lo que te hizo volver sana y salva a mis brazos.  
Entonces su hermano le sonrió, le dio esa mirada libre de juicios que siempre parecía tener para ella, y la besó en la frente.

«Tú vas a aceptar mi historia —Arya pensó, mientras veía a Jon alejarse y perderse en el interior del castillo—, pero soy yo quien no la acepta aún. Y hasta que eso no suceda, no podré contarla a alguien más.»

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Si, la pelea interna de Arya entre decirle su pasado o no a Jon va a ser algo constante en este fic.
> 
> El próximo capítulo será igual de corto que este, y será un desafío de escribir para mí.
> 
> Pequeño spoiler: Arya volverá a tener sus sueños de lobo *yay*
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
